Flying Chariot Race
Flying Chariot Race is the second encounter in Grand Games: The Summit Enemies * Satyr Charioteer (605 Gold, 80 XP, 50 Energy, 5 HP) Transcript Introduction "So you're-" You throw a punch at the big satyr before he can finish. He catches your fist in his palm, grasps it with strong fingers, and raises his eyebrow. "Aren't you a gatekeeper?" you ask. "No. You're already on the summit. There are no more gates to keep." "Oh. Sorry." He grunts and releases you. "You didn't notice the chariots?" The satyr points over his shoulder, where there are indeed two of those vehicles. Each is attached to a pair of pegasi. The magnificent silvery creatures are tethered one in front of the other, giving them space to unfurl their wings. "We're to race," he continues. "And you will lose." "We'll see..." "Be warned, I've seen how you triumphed on the slopes. If you try to cheat, you'll regret it." With that admonition, he steps into one of the chariots. You head to the other. A group of nymphs skip over when you get inside the contraption. They proceed to bind leather straps to your limbs and tie them to the car. "Hey, what are you-" "It's so you don't fall out while you're up there," one replies. "Unless you'd rather plunge to your doom?" "I see." "Take this." She passes you a sheathed dagger. "Put it in your belt, and use it to cut yourself free if you have to." "What about the plunging and the doom?" "If your chariots collide and you get entangled, you'll want to throw yourself clear before they crash into the mountain." She waits till you've stowed the weapon, before pointing upwards. Your gaze follows her finger. There's a golden orb floating in the distance. "That's the turning point. You have to go around it and come back" Her instructions thus given, she and the others withdraw -- leaving you in command of a flying chariot and facing the aforementioned prospect of doom. Conclusion The feeling is almost indescribable. Cool, crisp air smacks your face. It ripples your tunic against your chest and strokes your limbs. Heat washes over you in turn, from the pegasi's exertions. Their broad wings sweep at the air, capturing its currents with their magical might and launching you across the sky. As a form of recreation it would be unsurpassed. To navigate the heavens like an angel and soar amidst the clouds... It's almost enough to make you live a pious life in the hope that the gods would bestow such an honor upon you. But this isn't for amusement. It's for competition. And despite the greater bulk his animals are dragging, the satyr's pulling ahead. You'll put a stop to that. Warmth coalesces around your left hand. Flames burst into being with a whoosh and a crackle. The satyr turns, just in time to see burning destruction fly towards him. You grin. After immolating him, you'll just- The satyr raises his arm. Cyan light pulses in front of him, forming a concave shape of arcane energy. Your fireball strikes it. And bounces off. Magical flame explodes around the foremost of your pegasi. There's screeching, but only from the other steed -- because the first has a burning, blackened mess where his head used to be. The pegasus' body slumps. Your chariot dips forward, dragged by the dead weight of the animal's carcass. Its partner whinnies and flaps its wings with desperate speed, trying to stay aloft. The satyr laughs. You pull your dagger from its sheath and start slashing. Leather straps part and fly away, whipping in the wind. You clamber out of the car, onto the living pegasus -- which whines as though in protest at the unexpected burden. It gnashes its teeth when you grab its mane with one hand for support. Its wings thrash. Its body bucks beneath you, sending an unpleasant shudder through your groin. But your dagger keeps working, slashing and cutting. The pegasus gives another whinny as the dead animal falls away, followed by the car. But this time it's a sound of relief. The satyr looks back over his shoulder while you ascend atop your winged mount. He laughs again. "You lose, human!" This voice is only just audible, almost lost in the wind. "You have to finish the race in a chariot!" You smile. He's just asking for it now... The pegasus rises and shoots forward, unencumbered and swift. It outpaces the pair pulling the satyr's ungainly car and hefty bulk. You guide it upwards, until you're above his chariot. Then you jump. "You idiot!" the satyr exclaims. The cart rocks. It tilts backwards, and only a quick snatch at the nearest straps prevents you from falling to your death. You speak the words of a spell. The last syllable leaves your lips a split-second before the satyr's elbow crashes into your cheekbone. It's a heavy blow that sends you reeling. But your feet don't shift an inch. Eldritch power holds them fast. The satyr pulls his arm forward, readying another elbow smash. But your dagger's faster. He screams. But after six rapid thrusts that puncture his muscular body and rupture his kidney, he goes quiet and slumps forward. You cut his corpse free. It tumbles from the sky, towards whatever landing place awaits it on the mountainside -- while you take the reins and guide the chariot to victory. Category:Grand Games: The Summit